


Если хочешь остаться

by nothing_but_sunflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_sunflowers/pseuds/nothing_but_sunflowers
Summary: "Давно за двенадцать, а ты ещё в гостях,Ты думаешь остаться, так останься просто так"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	Если хочешь остаться

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновившая песня - "Если хочешь остаться" Дискотеки Аварии  
> Посвящается Тохе :3

Бокуто, Куроо, Акааши и Кенма сидели в небольшом, но уютном кафе. Это была их традиция: каждое воскресенье они собирались здесь, чтобы хорошо провести время и отдохнуть, поговорить о том, как у всех обстоят дела в университетах, кому понравился недавно вышедший фильм, или просто обсудить последний матч Бокуто.  
Прямо сейчас он с упоением рассказывал, что выучил новый приём, и его тренер был в невероятном восторге.  
— Акааши, ты должен это увидеть! Ты ведь придёшь на матч в пятницу?  
— Конечно, Бокуто-сан.  
— Спасибо! А ты, Куроо?  
— Чтобы я пропустил матч, где будет играть мой лучший друг? За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь, естественно я приду и притащу с собой Кенму.  
— Ничего не выйдет, в субботу у меня экзамен, надо готовиться.  
Козуме произнёс это на одном дыхании, даже не отрываясь от приставки. Он играл в неё весь вечер, но всегда знал, о чём говорят остальные и мог в любой момент поддержать беседу.  
— Братву на тесты не меняют.  
— Ничего, ты можешь снять всё на телефон, и тогда Кенма всё равно посмотрит его! Ты ведь посмотришь?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул Бокуто громче обычного, и несколько человек обернулось на них.  
— Котаро, чёрт, ори тише!  
— Ты тоже громко кричишь!  
— Вы оба, замолчите.  
Кенма смерил их взглядом, от которого тем стало немного не по себе и они решили, что сейчас действительно лучше немного помолчать. Наступившую неловкую тишину прервал Акааши, который слабо ударил себя ладонью по лбу и недовольно пробормотал:  
— Ох, Бокуто-сан, точно… Вы сказали про видео, и я вспомнил, что родители прислали мне диски с записью самых моих первых матчей в составе Фукуродани. Я хотел предложить вам посмотреть их вместе.  
— Отлично, вы идите смотреть кино, а мы поехали обратно в общагу. Чёрт, до неё ещё добираться уйму времени.  
— Мы можем просто взять такси, — пробубнил Кенма.  
— Нет, не можем, я потратил всю наличку на ужин.  
— У меня с собой карта, дурень.  
— Ах, точно. Раз у тебя есть деньги, можешь купить мне ещё пирожное?  
— Нет.  
— Почему-у-у?  
— Ответ «Потому что ты и так уже съел половину того, что есть в меню, а нам на эти деньги ещё жить полмесяца» тебя не устроит?  
— А ты предлагаешь взять такси, это тоже трата.  
— Такси хотя бы принесёт пользу нам обоим.  
— Ну Козуме, тебе что, жалко купить другу одно-единственное пирожное?..  
Бокуто с интересом наблюдал, чем закончится спор, пока Кейджи собирался и рассчитывал, сколько он должен за свою часть ужина. Котаро повернул голову, чтобы спросить у него, что, по его мнению, лучше: такси или еда — и увидел, как тот достаёт кошелёк.  
— Ммм… Акааши? Давай я заплачу за тебя.  
— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, но я могу сам заплатить за себя.  
— Мне не сложно! К тому же, мы сейчас поедем к тебе, так что всё будет честно.  
— Бокуто-сан, всё в порядке, спасибо, но правда я заплачу сам.  
Котаро закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, сдерживая разочарованный стон. Ему нравился Акааши, и он стремился постоянно делать для него что-либо, хоть просто донести учебники из библиотеки или оплатить счёт (как сейчас), но тот упорно отказывался от его помощи.  
— Ладно, хорошо, мы идём пешком, и я покупаю тебе это пирожное, но ты понесёшь меня!  
— Договорились!  
— Я рад, что вы с Кенмой-саном разрешили спор, — сказал Акааши, поднимаясь с диванчика. — Бокуто-сан, нам пора, скоро стемнеет.  
Обменявшись прощаниями с Кенмой и Куроо, Бокуто и Акааши вышли из кафе на улицу, где было довольно прохладно и дул ветер. Кейджи спрятал нос в складки широкого шарфа, а Котаро накинул на голову капюшон спортивной кофты. Они оба спрятали руки в карманы, хотя у Бокуто в голове пролетела мысль предложить Акааши просто по-дружески взяться за руки, чтобы было _теплее_.  
До общежития парни дошли быстро, поскольку оно располагалось не очень далеко от кафе, и первым делом Акааши поставил чайник.  
— Чувствуйте себя, как дома, Бокуто-сан.  
Кейджи поставил две кружки — одна из них была с совой (что вызвало необычайный восторг у Бокуто) на табуретку перед кроватью, напротив которой находился небольшой телевизор с видеомагнитофоном. Они сели рядом, и каждый раз, когда Акааши касался своим плечом плеча Котаро, у того замирало сердце.  
Старые матчи навевали ностальгию. Они вместе вспоминали, как впервые зашли в тот спортзал и как грустно было покидать Фукуродани. За беседой время летело незаметно.  
— Бокуто-сан, вы не считаете, что уже достаточно поздно? Вы можете опоздать на последний автобус.  
Бокуто сжал губы. Ему очень не хотелось уходить прямо сейчас.  
— Да ладно, я успею. Хочешь, покажу тот крутой приём, которому я научился?  
— Бокуто-сан, у нас нет мяча, и вы можете что-нибудь сломать. Давайте вы покажете его, когда я приду к вам на матч.  
— Ладно… Может, тебе помочь с посудой? Хочешь, я помою кружки?  
Акааши улыбнулся, и Бокуто решил, что это самая красивая улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел.  
— Нет, спасибо, Бокуто-сан. В конце концов, вы мой гость. К тому же вам действительно пора. Я не хочу, чтобы вы прошли весь путь до дома в такой холод пешком, тем более когда на вас эта тоненькая кофта.  
— Ну пойду пешком и что с того…  
— Вы заболеете.  
— И ладно…  
— Бокуто-сан, — Акааши повернулся к нему и серьезно посмотрел прямо в его глаза, — почему вы не хотите идти домой?  
Бокуто замялся, не зная, что ответить.  
— Это как-то связано с вашей семьёй?  
— Что? Нет… Дело не в том, что я не хочу _домой_ , просто… — Акааши терпеливо ждал, когда Бокуто подберёт слова. — Просто я не хочу уходить _отсюда_. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время! Мне нравишься _ты_! — парень вздрогнул, услышав это, глаза его распахнулись в удивлении. — Но если ты не чувствуешь того же, я уйду прямо сейчас, и мы больше никогда не будем говорить об этом, хорошо?  
Бокуто опустил глаза в пол, неловко потирая ладони. Не так он представлял себе признание в любви Акааши.  
— Бокуто-сан, — голос Кейджи, хоть немного и дрожал, но был таким же спокойным и даже тише обычного, — если вы хотите остаться, то останьтесь просто так.  
Он взял ладонь Бокуто и поднёс её к губам.  
— Так ты?..  
— Вы мне тоже нравитесь, Бокуто-сан.

Следующим утром Котаро и Кейджи поехали в университет вместе.


End file.
